


Jack Kline Imagines

by ChoiHarin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25867438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChoiHarin/pseuds/ChoiHarin
Summary: A bunch of little imagines about Jack Kline
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Castiel, Jack Kline/Original Female Character(s), Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. One

I was sitting in the library with Kevin, waiting for Sam and Dean to come back. They had a lead on Jack and had gone to find him. Jack and I had been together for about 2 years before he left. I wasn’t sure if we were still together, but I hoped we were. I had been down ever since he left. Not researching as much, not begging to go on hunts, like usual. I just sat in my room, praying to Jack, hoping he was listening, staring at the pictures of Jack I had on my phone. When Dean had told me they had a lead on Jack and were going to find him, I came out of my room to sit in the library and wait, watching the door, for them to return. I sat for a few days, and after three days, the bunker door slammed open. I saw the boys walk in, Jack behind them. I stood and quickly ran up to Jack. I flung my arms around him, and kissed him. He held me tight against his body, kissing me back. We broke apart, but still held each other tight, not wanting to let go. 

“Lia, I’m sorry. I didn’t want to leave, but I had to. To keep you safe. I had to save you”, Jack said, cupping my cheeks as I cried. 

“Baby, you didn’t have to do anything. I can take care of myself. I am 21, remember. And if anything, I should be saving  _ you _ . You are only two”, I said, smirking.

“Technically, but I look like I’m 22, which I believe makes it okay”

“Yeah, I think so to”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's kinda short, they'll get longer as the book goes on


	2. Two

“I can’t believe you brought a baby into this life”, my dad, Dean, said.

“Seems like a tradition, doesn’t it. You did it with me, grandpa did it with uncle Sammy, and we both turned out fine. Besides, Loren’s almost 3 and so far, nothing bad happened to her”, I replied.

“Yeah, and how’s Jack handling it?”

“Jack’s just fine. He love kids, and so having one of his own was like a dream come true for him”

As soon as I said that, Jack walked in. He walked over to me, kissed me and picked up Sage from the floor.

“Hey baby, how are you?”, he asked.

“Hey Jack, your baby voice is showing”, dad said, standing up. I smacked his arm as he walked away and Jack sat in his vacant chair.

“Have you noticed how blue her eyes are?”, he asked me.

“Yeah. She has your eyes. And your hair. She’s like a mini you”

“I think she has your nose though. And your smile. For sure”

“Hey, Jack”, Charlie said, walking into the room. “Sam and Dean need you”

Jack handed Loren to me and walked off, following Charlie.

*Jack’s POV*

“Okay, just to clarify, Sam and Dean don’t really need you. At least not right now, so let’s use that to finalize the proposal plans, before Dean finds out and kills you. He didn’t like when you started dating Leah, then you got her pregnant, and even though he loves his granddaughter, he might not love you marrying his daughter”

“I know, but it seems like the right thing to do. We’ve been dating for 5 years, and we have a baby, I think it’s time”

“Then let’s get to work”


	3. Three

“Daddy!”, Loren called, walking into the kitchen. 

“Hey baby”, Jack said, picking her up. I smiled from the other side of the kitchen.

“Daddy? Can I have some nougat?”, Loren asked. Jack laughed and looked over at me.

“Can she have some nougat?”, he asked.

“Jack, baby, dinner’s almost ready, and I want her to eat. How about after dinner?”, I replied. 

“Mommy…”, Loren said, doing puppy dog eyes. I knew where that look came from.

“SAM!”

Sam ran into the kitchen, and looked at me.

“Geez Lia, you don’t have to yell”, he said.

“Sam, having you been teaching my daughter your famous puppy dog eyes?”

“No, why?”

“Because, you taught it to Jack, and now Loren knows it and you’re the best at it, so it must have been you. Plus, you’re the only one who still does it. Well, besides Loren"

“Okay, okay. Yeah I taught her. Why?”

“Look at her”

He looked.

“Wow. She’s good. What’s she want?”

“Nougat”

“She’s just like you Jack. Nougat huh?”

“Sam!”

“Sorry, I can fix this”

He took Loren from Jack and she smiled at him, reaching for his hair.

“Loren, listen to me. Puppy dog eyes won’t always work on your mom. She’s been pretty good at not giving in for 21 years-”

“Actually, she gave into me pretty much each time I used them”, Jack interrupted.


	4. Four (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's like The French Mistake, but with Jack, Cas, and Lia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In an effort to make this not so long, I've broke it into two parts instead of the one I was planning

Blasted through a window. Not really how you expect your world to be turned upside down, unless of course, you are one of or are working with the Winchester’s.

“Dad? Where are we?”, I asked, looking around me. Jack was next to me, holding Loren, making sure she wasn’t hurt.

“I-I’m not sure…”, his voice trailed off as he too looked around. 

“Dean, I think it happened again”, Sam said.

“Damn it! Why?!”

“I think It may have been my fault”, Cas said.

“Well, whoever’s fault it was, we’re here now, so let’s figure out how to get home”, Sam said.

We all walked along and as we approached the exit, a lady ran up to us and grabbed Loren.

“Wha-”, I began, stopping when the lady who took my baby didn’t.

“Did that lady just take Loren?”, Cas asked me.

“She just kidnapped my daughter”

“Lia, she’s not actually your daughter. She’s an actress, and so are you”, Sam said. We walked into the parking lot and saw some trailers scattered around. The first one we came across said J. Ackles.

“This is mine”, Dean said. We all walked in and Dean immediately went to the computer. He looked up ‘Supernatural’.

“Wait! Wait! That’s me!”, I said, “It says here my name is...Dove Calvert?”

“Hmm, it says you’re married to Alex Calvert? Who’s-no!”, dad said. 

“What? Who’s Alex?”

Instead of answering, dad looked over at Jack. I followed his gaze.

"Me?”, Jack said.

“Wait, Jack is my husband?”

“Why am I not surprised that you two ended up married?”, Sam asked. There was a knock on the door of the trailer. Dad opened it.

“Jensen, I was told Alex and Dove were in here? I need to take them home now”, someone said.

“Actually, you need to take  _ all _ of us home. To our house. Alex and I’s. We’re going to run lines”

The person on the other side of the door nodded and we all piled into a car. When we got to the house, I was surprised at how big it was. 

“This is our house?”, Jack asked, surprised.

“It must be”, Sam replied. “It’s not mine”

“Let’s just hope that you two don’t have any surprises here”, Dad grumbled, still not happy about the fact Jack and I were married.

“What do you mean, surprises?”, I asked.

“Like an alpaca in your backyard or being married to fake Ruby. Although since Sam married her and you two are married, that won’t be a problem”

“Dad, stop being so moody. So Jack and I got married. It’s bound to happen, seeing as we have a child”

“She’s not actually your kid”

“In our world she is”

“Let’s just go inside”

We all walked inside and as we did, I saw a woman who looked about my age walking down the stairs.

“Oh, Dove. thank God you’re home! I haven’t been able to get Landon to sleep. She’s just been whining all night”, she said.

“Landon?”, I asked.

“Your daughter? Are you okay?”

“Yeah, of course. Just a bit tired”

“Alright, well, I have to get going, but I’ll see you next week”

Then she left.

“Who was that?”, Cas asked.

“Trust me when I say, I have no idea”

“Mommy?”, a little voice said, coming down the stairs. I looked towards the stairs and saw a little girl, about 4 looking at me and Jack.

“That must be Landon”, Jack said, looking over at her.

“Yeah”, I replied, walking over to her, “Hey Landon”

I picked her up and my motherly instincts kicked in. I carried her up to her room (I have no idea how I knew where it was) and sat on her bed, holding her in my arms. A few minutes later, I heard footsteps coming down the hall and into her room. It was Jack.

“Daddy!”, Landon said, jumping out of my arms and running over to Jack. He picked her up and sat on the bed next to me. Eventually, Landon fell asleep and Jack and I went back downstairs with the guys. 

“So, you’re married and you have a kid?”, Dad said. 

“Yeah, she’s about four years old”

“You and Jack have only been married for two years”

“We did this whole thing backwards”, I said to Jack.

“Yeah, but we did it  _ our  _ way. So I think we did it right”

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is kinda short, but I promise they'll get longer as the chapters go on


End file.
